narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Alloy Release - Ginryū
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Alloy Release (合金遁 Gōkinton) ''' 2. If it is an '''elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : Lightning Release, Earth Release and Water Release 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : The capabilities of the Kekkei Tōta are an expansion of Magnet Release, and utilize the said Kekkei Genkai as a basis to utilize its own techniques. As per the standard Magnet Release, the usage of the Lightning and Earth natures are a means to collect particles at one point (utilizing the Earth nature) and then magnetizing them (using the Lightning nature), thereby providing the ability to manipulate quantities of metals. However, following this capability is another capability that is exclusive to this Kekkei Tōta. By utilizing the Water Release in conjunction with the magnetizing properties of the Lightning Release, the user of the Kekkei Tōta is capable of interacting with the particles of metals on a molecular scale. In this case, one can utilize chakra as an enzyme to catalyze bonds between the different particles of metals. These bonds can lead to a variety of different effects on the metallic structure that the user employs. These can include: creating an extremely dense quantity of metal which can be shaped into any structure the user envisions by altering the shape of the bonds. Furthermore, they can change the state of matter of the metallic structure from liquid to solid. Ginryū utilizes this nature exclusively to manipulate liquid metals freely; in his case, it is the use of Mercury that he relies upon quite heavily. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : The most evident limitation of this chakra nature is the evident requirement of a high level of chakra control. While the quantity of chakra expended by the nature isn't enormous, the level of control one must utilize in order to manipulate and adjust the molecular bonds of multiple, separate particles of metal at the same time is quite strenuous. Therefore, the time taken can be quite extensive for amateur-ish practitioners; though this is reduced over time, it is still quite evident even in advanced practitioners of the technique. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : Considering that the Kekkei Tōta is an artificially developed improvement on Magnet Release, it is not clan-specific. However, due to the knowledge of the Release only lying in Sunagakure's hands, only a select few practitioners are capable of utilizing it from Sunagakure. Due to the recent achievement over this Kekkei Tōta, its workings have been kept secret by Sunagakure, especially considering the stressful times. The only known Shinobi to wield this is my own, future, character: Ginryū. He is also its inventor. ~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 08:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 09:42, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications